


Finzione

by Gondolin



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Jupiter being a manipulative shit, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no beta we die like men
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolin
Summary: Due mesi, quattro giorni, quarantatré minuti e ventisei secondi.Tanto era trascorso da quando aveva lasciato andare Riki.
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Finzione

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fanny_Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_Infinity/gifts).



> YO. Erano ventordici anni che non partecipavo al p0rnfest, e invece arriva Fanny Infinity, ci rivediamo Ai no Kusabi, torna il 2009 ed eccomi qui. Questa fic partecipa al [p0rnfest #14 FUCK 2020](https://www.landedifandom.net/pf14-main/) di Lanedifandom, col prompt: AI NO KUSABI, Iason Mink/Riki, Finzione
> 
> L'idea originale della trama è di Fanny Infinity.  
> Also mi riferisco a Jupiter al femminile perché sì. Canon, what canon.

Due mesi, quattro giorni, quarantatré minuti e ventisei secondi.

_Ventisette. Ventotto..._

Tanto era trascorso da quando aveva lasciato andare Riki.

Se Iason avesse potuto sognare, Riki gli avrebbe tenuto compagnia ogni notte, ma Iason aveva solo il dubbio conforto di una memoria perfetta e l'arma a doppio taglio di poter rivivere nel dettaglio ogni istante trascorso insieme. Due mesi, per un essere eterno e perfetto, avrebbero dovuto essere un nonnulla, un granello di polvere. Eppure quel brivido gli era entrato negli ingranaggi, mettendo a soqquadro la sua mente ordinata.

Persino mentre processava migliaia di casi, quando avrebbe dovuto essere completamente concentrato— _una ciocca di capelli color carbone fra le dita, la sensazione di sfilarsi i guanti, la scossa elettrica di pelle sotto le dita._ Ricordi attorcigliati attorno al suo stesso essere. Il corpo di Riki, nella sua assenza, lo perseguitava. 

Un granello di polvere, ma bastò a farlo inciampare. Si disconnesse con un ronzio di statica nelle orecchie, il brusco ritorno alla realtà fisica completamente diverso dal normale distacco di una fine sessione. Il suo telefono squillò: una convocazione immediata da Jupiter. Qualcosa di simile al timore gli si aggrappò alla gola. Le sue indulgenze con Riki erano state tollerate finché si era dimostrato irreprensibile. Ma lasciarsi influenzare a da un meticcio dei bassifondi al punto tale da commettere errori nelle sue mansioni era un passo falso che non poteva permettersi.

Iason si chiese, quasi con distacco, se sarebbe stato riprogrammato. Jupiter era magnanima. Jupiter amava Iason come un figlio prediletto. Ma, come un figlio, egli aveva bisogno di disciplina. Quell'impuro del ghetto aveva fatto troppa presa su di lui, e bisognava trovare un modo di rimuovere le sue impure unghie dalle carni di Iason.

Iason attendeva una punizione, forse addirittura un allontanamento dai propri doveri. Invece Jupiter aveva preparato per lui qualcosa di diverso. Ad attenderlo c'era un ologramma di Riki in perfetta divisa da pet, a capo chino in attesa di ordini, come mai si era comportato davvero.

Interdetto, Iason fissò lo sguardo su Jupiter senza neppure inchinarsi. 

“Somma Jupiter?” domandò. Non riusciva a capire cosa potesse voler dire tutto questo.

“Figlio mio. Sento in te un grande tumulto. Di certo soffri per questo pet che non sei riuscito a domare del tutto. È mia volontà che tu ti prenda ciò a cui hai diritto.”

Riki alzò su di lui occhi liquidi, spalancati e completamente fiduciosi. L’espressione ferì Iason in una maniera che egli stesso non avrebbe saputo descrivere.

Le spalle di Riki erano ricurve in avanti, prive di ogni tensione, quei muscoli potenti stranamente a riposo. Era in ginocchio per lui, e, suo malgrado, Iason si sentì attraversare da un fremito. Alzò lo sguardo sul Creatore, con quella che un umano avrebbe definito paura. Quelle sue reazioni così fisiche non erano nei parametri approvati, ma il volto azzurro di Jupiter non mostrava ira. La sua espressione era infinitamente gentile, gentile come un coltello affilato che uccide rapidamente.

“È tuo,” lo incitò.

_Non sarò mai tuo!_

Riki annuì, senza parlare, non essendo stato direttamente interpellato.

Fu come rimuovere una chiave di volta, come spostare il pezzo fondante di una diga, e Iason crollò.

Ordinò: “Toccati.” _Per me. Solo per me. Non devi provare vergogna, un pet esiste per questo._

“Toccati i capezzoli,” lo diresse, e Riki si accarezzò attraverso l’aderente stoffa nera - più decorazione che concessione alla modestia, dato quanto era poco coprente.

Riki emise un sospiro, gettando indietro la testa e rivelando la bianca gola.

Un violento spasmo si fece largo in Iason, emozioni come corpi estranei, come una malattia a cui era impossibile sottrarsi.

La riproduzione di Riki era perfetta, impossibile da distinguere da un vero corpo, niente a che vedere con la forma aliena e trasparente che Jupiter sceglieva per interagire coi Blondies. Forma che lampeggiò per un istante fin quasi a spegnersi, per poi tornare più solida e più vicina.

 _Non devi provare vergogna, un pet esiste per questo,_ Iason ricordava di aver ripetuto quelle parole a Riki. E ora, crudele ironia del fato, era Iason a provare l’amaro sapore della vergogna. Aveva provato il frutto proibito, e ora si riconosceva nudo di fronte all’occhio onnisciente di Jupiter.

Eppure non riusciva ad impedirsi di continuare quella recita. Riki si era alzato la canottiera, rivelando un delizioso rossore che gli scendeva dalle guance al petto. Si morse le labbra, guardando Iason in attesa di ordini.

Iason deglutì, ritrovando a fatica il tono giusto con cui dare ordini. “Spogliati.”

Con movimenti fluidi, studiatamente sensuali, Riki si tolse il poco che lo copriva e rimase con indosso solo l’anello che lo legava a Iason. Non c’era ragione di pensare che Jupiter non sapesse anche di quello, eppure Iason sentì una scossa di gelosia. Avrebbe dovuto essere solo per loro. Si toccò la mano dove portava l’anello con cui controllare l’altro.

“Togli anche quello,” disse.

Ci fu un istante di pausa, un rumore di interferenza. L’anellò svanì, e Iason si sentì preso da un senso di nausea. Strinse i pugni, poi si forzò a rilassarli. Si voltò verso Jupiter e, fissandola con un’insolenza che non sapeva di possedere, si tolse i guanti candidi, posandoli sul bracciolo della sedia con estrema calma. Una calma che non provava davvero, ma poteva ancora trasformare tutto questo in uno show per Jupiter, umiliarsi e dar prova di essere caduto in basso, ma di essere disposto a mostrare i limiti della propria depravazione. Chiedere perdono, e tornare alla propria vita di prima.

(Cosa gli attanagliasse il cuore, questo neppure a Jupiter era dato saperlo. Non c’era interfaccia col suo sangue, non coi battiti irregolari che lo assalivano quando pensava a Riki, il _vero_ Riki, il _suo_ Riki.)

“Masturbati per me, fammi vedere cosa ti piace.”

Un sorriso seducente scivolò come una maschera sul volto di Riki, mentre la sua mano destra scendeva dal petto verso il suo sesso, per poi iniziare a muoversi rapidamente.

“Rallenta.”

Iason si aprì i pantaloni. Non era ancora del tutto eretto, ma iniziò ad accarezzarsi con movimenti rapidi e distratti, tutta la sua attenzione su Riki.

“Ora girati. Apriti per me.”

Senza alzarsi in piedi, sempre in ginocchio, Riki diede le spalle a Iason, pur girando il volto nella sua direzione, il collo teso, un tendine in evidenza. Fissando Iason con uno sguardo troppo diretto per essere sottomesso, quasi reale, si succhiò lentamente un dito, mettendoselo dapprima tutto in bocca per poi tirarlo fuori lentamente, toccandosi le labbra.

Iniziò a penetrarsi prima solo con quel dito, per poi passare a due, mentre con l’altra mano si teneva una natica, dando a Iason la migliore possibile visuale. Ansimava, sempre più eccitato, trascinandosi dietro Iason in un tripudio della carne che mai avrebbe dovuto essergli concesso.

Mentre quel falso Riki si esponeva a lui, per lui, mostrandogli il proprio piacere, Iason pensava a tutt’altri atteggiamenti, altre parole. Pur non distogliendo mai lo sguardo da quel premio o punizione di Jupiter, era il vero Riki, il ribelle animale dei bassifondi, che Iason vedeva mentre si masturbava con foga sempre maggiore.

Iason venne, sporcandosi la camicia immacolata e i pantaloni, schizzando persino sull’ologramma di Riki - immateriale, come un fantasma. Le gocce caddero a terra.

Gli parve improvvisamente di percepire tutto il peso delle proprie ossa di titanio, come fosse stato un misero umano schiacciato dal quel peso. Era stanco, così stanco.


End file.
